Of Sleep and Books
by Hannah the Scribe
Summary: Modern Muggle America AU. Helga gets on a bus and falls asleep against a stranger—a bookish girl named Rowena. (For the Catapults.)


**Author's Note: ****For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Two/Round Thirteen, as Captain for the Caerphilly Catapults, writing Rowena/Helga. Also, for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 303. Road Trips. Inspired by a conversation about busses with friends….**

* * *

><p><em>Of Sleep and Books<em>

_(Modern Muggle America AU. Helga gets on a bus and falls asleep against a stranger—a bookish girl named Rowena.)_

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

It was very, very dark—and while Helga wouldn't consider going back into the coffee shop she'd been in, she was eager to get on the bus.

Which was taking a while to get there, not that she couldn't wait.

She was just sleepy; the dark wasn't helping. She had a long journey ahead of her, and she could probably sleep on the bus, setting an alarm on her phone that would sound through her headphones.

Finally the bus pulled up, and Helga boarded. She looked around for someone to sit next to—she didn't like sitting by herself. In one window seat was a girl about her age, reading, who looked somewhat intimidating, but Helga liked some challenges.

"Is someone sitting here?" she asked the girl, gesturing to the seat next to her.

"No." She said it very flatly, not coldly but not… well, not warmly, either.

Helga sat. The other girl looked back to her book, black hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm Helga." She held out her hand, just in front of the girl's book. "Just, you know, since we'll probably be sitting next to each other a while, might as well get acquainted…."

"I'm Rowena." She shook Helga's hand.

"So, where are you headed?"

The bus started off.

"Stop 129."

"Me, too," Helga said enthusiastically.

Rowena nodded.

"Do you think…" she started to trail off. "Well, I was going to sleep, do you think you could wake me when we get there? If you're going to be up and I'm not, of course. It's just better than an alarm…."

"Sure. I'd have to wake you to get out of the seat, anyway."

"Great."

Rowena looked back at her book. Helga decided to go ahead and sleep.

**xx**

She woke with a crick in her neck. It wasn't that big a deal, she thought, but then she realized—she shouldn't have one. She'd just been leaning back against the seat.

And then she realized what was under her head.

That would be Rowena's shoulder.

She was sure that bolting upright would make it awkward, so she just feigned sleep for a few more moments to figure out a plan. Rowena had not moved her. Rowena had not even looked up from her book.

Rowena was also a very, very comfortable headrest.

Helga sat up, cleared her throat a little, offered a sheepish smile. She wasn't sure what to say, and Rowena didn't say anything, so she didn't try, either.

She checked the time—there was still a lot of the bus ride left to go, and she was still sleepy. She leant back against the seat again, determined to stay there this time, and let her eyes close.

**xx**

When she opened them, the world was tilted.

Because her head was again tilted onto Rowena's shoulder.

_Not again. She probably thinks I'm a creeper._

Helga sat up, and this time tried, "Sorry. But um, you're very comfortable." Then she bit her tongue to keep from saying anything else stupid. _That_ had sounded creepy.

"I'm glad," Rowena said, with a wry smile.

At least she wasn't yelling for the bus driver to kick her out. Helga almost sighed in relief. "I don't usually do that, I swear," she got out.

"Mmhmm."

"_Really_."

"I believe you."

Helga wrung her hands in her lap. She usually wasn't this _nervous. _But something about Rowena made her get all awkward.

Okay. So _maybe_ it was that Rowena had a really, really pretty smile.

Helga pulled some papers and a pen out of her bag and started to doodle to distract herself.

**xx**

"So."

Helga was surprised to hear Rowena's voice again and instantly looked up.

"You draw?"

"Not really. Not well. Just doodles."

"Mmhmm," Rowena said again.

"You… read?" Helga tried.

"Clearly."

"Well, I mean, I _read_ too, but not… read read. Not like you, I'd guess."

There was the, "Mmhmm," again.

They talked a little longer, and Helga realized that she didn't want to stop.

**xx**

The end of the bus trip came. It was just past dawn, and they were commenting on what a beautiful sunrise it was when it was time to get off the bus.

They both stood; Helga let Rowena out of their row, and then they both exited, looking at each other awkwardly at the bus station.

Helga felt a sense of hope for them. During their talk, it had come up that Rowena also was single and liked girls. And maybe it was crazy to meet someone as she did on a bus, but odder things had happened.

"So, would it be really weird if we met up sometime?" Helga asked. They had ended up exchanging numbers during the ride.

"No," said Rowena, and then smiled. After a beat, she asked, "Would it be really weird if I kissed you?"

"No," Helga said, and leant in just as Rowena did.

It was a short, quick, light kiss—just a tad awkward, but it was… nice. And Helga hoped there would be many more to come.

"Well, I… I have to go. But I'll call you," said Rowena.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said. "Well, um… bye." And she started to walk off.

Helga watched her go. She couldn't wait to hear from her.

And then her phone buzzed. She looked at it automatically, and it was from Rowena.

_So… lunch sometime?_

Helga texted back: _Definitely. :)_

Apparently she wasn't the only one who was eager.

They could both look forward to meeting again, even if it wasn't on a bus.

And both of them were awake.

**END**


End file.
